Ferbastyczna szkoła/Zmniejszony do jednego piksela
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Fineasz i Ferb przypadkowo zmniejszają Dundersztyca i wsadzają do komputera. Chcą to naprawić. Tymczasem Fretka pomaga dyr. Moranice zmienić styl, a Baljeet uczy Buforda jazdy na hulajnodze. Bohaterowie * Ferb Fletcher; * Fineasz Flynn; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Fretka Flynn; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Kurator Scenariusz (Ferb je śniadanie, po chwili do kuchni schodzi Fineasz) Fineasz: Ej, to moje płatki. Mama kupiła tobie te waniliowe. Ferb: Ale te są lepsze. (Fineasz podnosi opakowanie i zauważa, że jest puste) Fineasz: Ekhem... Ferb: No co, byłem głodny! Fineasz: Wiesz, że to z czego zrobione są te chrupki to kupa słonia? (Ferb wypluwa jedzenie na stół i biegnie do łazienki. Fineasz zaczyna jeść płatki) Fineasz: Frajer... (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Zmniejszony do jednego piksela. (Przed szkołą) Baljeet: Wracamy do domu. Przywiozłem ze sobą dwie hulajnogi. Buford: Hulajnogą...? Mogę iść piechotą. Baljeet: Oj, no weź... Boisz się? Buford: Amm... nie... Bo, ja... otworzę! (Buford ucieka do domu) Baljeet: Hmmm... biegnie szybciej niż na widok Moranici w stringach. Dziwne... (Tymczasem w szkole. Fretka idzie korytarzem, zatrzymuje ją Moranica) Moranica: Frenka, musisz mi pomóc. Fretka: Moje imię to Fretka... Moranica: A walić to, mam problem. Fretka: Hahaha, i ja mam pani pomóc? Jak ja mam problem, to mi pani nie pomoże. Moranica: Trudno, masz problem. Musisz pomóc mi zmienić styl. Jutro do tej szkoły wpadają kuratorzy, którzy będą kontrolować szkołę. W liście, który otrzymałam jest napisane, że od razu po kontroli zamkną szkołę. Fretka: Tak! Oh, yeah! Aha, aha, supeeer! (Moranica patrzy się na Fretkę) Fretka: Znaczy się... to fatalnie. Ale... po co mam zmienić pani styl? Moranica: Muszę jakoś wyglądać. A jak nie pomożesz, to cię powieszę dzisiaj do dwudziestej. Fretka: Chyba "zawieszę". Moranica: Nie. Od tamtego tygodnia zamiast zawieszać to powieszamy. Fretka: Dlaczego nikt pani jeszcze nie zwolnił!? Moranica: Tajemnica zawodowa. (Tymczasem w klasie. Fineasz i Ferb wchodzą do klasy) Dundersztyc: Lekcja się jeszcze nie zaczęła. Wynocha! Fineasz: Chciałbym panu przedstawić prezentację. Dundersztyc: Tsaa... spieszcie się, bo muszę jeszcze zadzwonić do B.A.B.E.C.Z... No nieważne, przedstawiaj prezentację. (Fineasz wsuwa pendrive'a do laptopa Dundersztyca, aż nagle z ekranu strzela promień w Dundersztyca, który znika) Fineasz: Co się stało? (Ferb ogląda pendrive'a) Ferb: Pomyliliśmy urządzenia. To jest przenoszator do ekranów. Fineasz: I co my teraz zrobimy!? Ferb: Nie wiem co ty zrobisz, ale ja jak nic poprzeglądam jego telefon. (Tymczasem na korytarzu) (Piosenka Nowy styl) Fretka: Operacja "Nowy styl": Zmienić styl trzeba, Bo jak nie to będzie źle, Chyba... Trzeba wszystko zmienić, Bo jak nie, To będzie źle! Może w kropki, Lub też w paski, Jednak to! Może... Trzeba wszystko zmienić, Bo jak nie, To będzie źle! (Koniec piosenki) (Tymczasem w miejskim parku) Buford: Po co miałem tu przychodzić? Baljeet: Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego boisz się hulajnóg. Buford: Nie boję się... ty się boisz... co to hulajnoga... kim ja jestem... co się dzieje? Baljeet: Ogarnij się! Po prostu mi powiedz. Nie wygadam. Buford: Ech... no dobra. (Retrospekcja) Buford (w wieku 5 lat, otwiera prezent świąteczny): Hulajnoga! Siupcio, marzyłem o tym! (Buford zaczyna jeździćna hulajnodze, po chwili źle skręca i wybija się od piłki leżącej na podłodze. Buford wybija się w powietrze i wlatuje w choinkę, która się przewraca) (Koniec retrospekcji) Buford: I dlatego boję się hulajnóg. Baljeet: W tym przypadku bardziej logiczny byłby strach przed piłkami. Słuchaj, pomogę ci. Nauczę cię jeździć na hulajnodze. (W klasie) Fineasz: I co my teraz zrobimy? (Patrzy się na Ferba) Fineasz: Możesz łaskawie odłożyć ten telefon i mi go pokazać!? Ferb: Wiedziałeś, że Dun ma w kontaktach naszą mamę? Fineasz: No przecież musiała mu dać na zebraniu. Ferb: Na którym? Na tym kiedy Moranica rzucała tortami weselnymi we wszystkich, czy na tym kiedy Moranica tresowała goryla? Fineasz: Na tym pierwszym. Ferb: Jak myślisz, dlaczego rzucała tortami weselnymi? Fineasz: Bo skończyły się jej torty urodzinowe. Dundersztyc (z komputera): Ej, macie mi pomóc! Inaczej zgłoszę to dyrektorce. Fineasz: No dobrze, już, już. (Fineasz podchodzi do komptera i zaczyna na nim wciskać różne przyciski) Fineasz: Nic nie da się zrobić. Sprawdziłem wszystkie opcje. Chyba utkniesz tu na zawsze... (W miejskim parku) Buford: Nie rozumiem. Po co do jazdy na hulajnodze mam mieć na sobie różową sukienkę a na niej stringi, pelerynę Supermana, kapelusz Indiany Jones, pantofle Kopciuszka, a w ręku koszyk z jajkami? Baljeet: Po nic. Po prostu chciałem cię zobaczyć w głupim przebraniu. (Baljeet robi Bufordowi zdjęcie i wrzuca do sieci) Buford: Ej! (Buford biegnie w stronę Baljeeta) Baljeet: Ostrożnie, Superkróliczku, bo zgubisz pantofelek! Buford: Ok, wsiadam na hulajnogę. (Buford wsiada na hulajnogę) Buford: Boję się! Baljeet: Spoko, trzymam cię. (Baljeet chwilę prowadzi Buforda) Baljeet: O, pieniążek! (Baljeet schyla się i podnosi monetę) Buford: AAAAAAAAA!!! (Buford wpada do stawu, gdzie kąpała się starsza pani z lazanią w słoiku) Baljeet: Ajajajajaj... trzeba było nie podnosić piątaka. (Tymczasem na korytarzu szkolnym) Fretka: Uwaga! A oto i nowa pani dyrektor, Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead! (Z korytarza wychodzi Moranica w pięknej sukni) Moranica: Brzydko wyglądam w tej szmacie. Mogę założyć coś innego? Fretka: Nie, tylko w tym... pani odciągnie uwagę od twarzy. Moranica: Jesteś pewna? Fretka: Tak, w 100%. Moranica: Źle się w tym czuję. Założę coś innego. Najlepiej to co zwykle. To coś mi się nie podoba. Fretka: Hmmm... dobry pomysł. Zamkną w końcu tę szkołę. (Tymczasem w miejskim parku) Buford: Wychodzi mi to. Tak, wychodzi mi to! O, nie, nie, nie!!! (Buford się przewraca) Baljeet: Spokojnie, dzidziusiu. Można powiedzieć, że umiesz już jeździć... na stacjonarnej hulajnodze. Teraz czas na jazdę w terenie. Buford: No dobra... (Buford zaczyna jeździć na hulajnodze) Buford: Wychodzi mi to! Taaak! Ja jeżdżę! Baljeet: Gratulacje! (Buford się przewraca na lewy bok na betonową drogę) Baljeet: BUFORD!!! (Baljeet podbiega do Buforda) Baljeet: Miałeś mój telefon w lewej kieszeni. Nic mu nie jest? Buford: Ty chyba sobie żartujesz... Baljeet: Ej... gdzie kierownica? Buford: Nie chcesz wiedzieć. (W klasie) Fineasz: Niech to! Sprawdziłem wszystkie opcje. Nie ma sposobu na odkręcenie tego. Ferb: No cóż... przejrzałem wszystkie jego rzeczy. Teraz możesz już na prawdę coś zrobić... (Dzwoni dzwonek) Fineasz: I co teraz!? (Fineasz wyjmuje pendrive'a z laptopa, a nagle pojawia się Dundersztyc) Fineasz: Hmmm... mogliśmy najpierw wyjąć pendrive'a. (Jutro, na korytarzu) Moranica: Za minutę powinni się pojawić. (Do szkoły wchodzi kurator) Kurator: Pani Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead? Jestem kuratorem stanu Wirginia i muszę skontrolować tę szkołę. (Kurator zaczyna przechadzać się po szkole) Kurator: To miejsce jest strasznie zniszczone. Obawiam się, że będę musiał zamknąć tę szkołę. (Uczniowie zaczynają się cieszyć) Kurator: Chociaż... ta szkoła wygląda na strasznie zniszczoną. Te zniszczenia symbolizują, że nie wszystko jest idealne i nie będzie. To bardzo mądre. Oświadczam, że szkoła Dan School nie zostanie zamknięta. (Uczniowie zaczynają płakać) Kurator: To tyle. Do zobaczenia za rok. (Kurator podaje ręce dyrektorce i wychodzi) (Napisy końcowe) (Fineasz schodzi do kuchni i widzi Ferba siedzącego przy babeczce) Fineasz: Nie zjesz jej? Ferb: Nie, bo Dundersztyc powiedział, że gada z babeczką. (Przez szklane drzwi wjeżdża Buford na hulajnodze, a za nim Baljeet) Buford: Nie mogę się zatrzymać! (Buford wjeżdża w Fineasza) Fineasz: Dlaczego leży na mnie dziewczyna w sukni z kapeluszem Indiany Jones'a, peleryną i koszykiem jajek? Ferb: Na mnie nie patrz. KONIEC Piosenki *Nowy styl Inne informacje